Finding Peter
by musicalmonk17
Summary: A simple story of what if there were another Halliwell? A brother at that? Completed.
1. A New Halliwell

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but I wish I could be in it.

A New Halliwell

"Piper!" Paige yelled from upstairs.

Piper came running up the stairs, and found Paige looking under her bed. "What's wrong with you?" Piper commented.

"Lots of things. Why is there a cat under my bed?" Paige asked. She faced Piper with absolute confusion.

"We have a cat remember? It's one of our protectors," Piper said gently.

"Yeah, I know about that cat. The cat I don't know about, is the one under my bed."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Phoebe asked from the doorway. "I need to get going to work, and I heard Paige yell."

"Paige thinks there's a cat under her bed," Piper responded, herself kneeling on the floor; looking under the bed.

"Would this cat be green eyed, black and large?" Phoebe asked.

Paige looked at her. "How'd you know that?"

"It's on your bed now," Phoebe said.

Paige stood up and looked at the cat bewildered, while Piper and Phoebe left to go to work and take care of Wyatt, who had started crying. The cat just sat on Paige's bed, staring at them with the usual cat stare. Paige sat down on her bed, and the cat continued to sit on her bed and stare at her.

"Why do I feel so weird around you?" Paige asked the cat. Almost as though it were acting in response, the cat came forward and sat in her lap, and continued to stare in her eyes. Then, suddenly, Paige found herself in another place.

"Where am I, and what is that cat?" Paige asked the void.

"I am a friend," a voice said from behind her.

Paige whirled around but saw only more darkness.

"Look down," the voice commanded.

Paige looked down and there sat the cat. "Did you speak?" she asked it. It only stared back at her. "Okay then. I'm just going crazy and believe that cats can talk," she said pessimistically, looking around again.

"You shouldn't doubt so easily Paige Matthews of the Magic School," the same voice said.

Paige spun around to see the cat sitting on a table. "You can talk," she exclaimed.

"I can do many things, but we don't have time for that right now. Please sit down," the cat said.

Paige looked behind her and sat down in the chair there. "Who are you?"

"My name is not important right now. What is important is that I am here," the cat said.

"Why is that so important?" Paige asked, leaning her elbows on her knees.

"I will tell you when we can get all of your sisters together. But, right now Piper is in trouble; demon attack. Let's go," the cat yelled.

Paige sat up on her bed. The cat had just leapt off her lap and ran out the door. Paige got up and followed after it. When she found it again, it looked at her and then looked at Piper. She was laying on the floor bleeding while a demon had a fireball in his hand, preparing to finish her. The cat leapt over to Piper and hissed at the demon and Paige. The demon turned to Paige and threw his fireball. Paige orbed it and threw it back at him, vanquishing him in flames.

Paige kneeled and felt for Piper's pulse. "She's dying," she said. Just as she drew breath to call for Leo, the cat turned it's green eyes to Piper and emitted a white light. The white light flew to Piper, and before Paige's eyes, all the blood crept back into Piper's body and she woke up.

"You vanquished him?" Piper asked, pushing herself up. "What's wrong?" she asked, noticing that Paige was staring at the black cat.

"He just healed you," Paige stammered.

"What?" Piper asked, looking at the cat differently now. In response to the new look the cat began purring and rubbing against Paige's leg. It was then that she noticed it.

"What's this?" she asked, as she picked the cat up. She felt around his neck, and pulled a tag into the light, and then froze in a stare at Piper.

"What?" Piper asked. "What's wrong?  
"It says Peter Halliwell."

Who is Peter Halliwell, and what is this cat? Is it a demon trap, or trouble?

A/N: I just had an epiphany, and wanted to write it. Let me know whatchya.


	2. An Innocent

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but I wish I could be in it.

An Innocent

Paige and Phoebe orbed into the kitchen. Piper was sitting at the table, the black cat eating out of a bowl on the floor, Wyatt and Chris watching intently.

"Okay, what's the big emergency?" Phoebe asked.

"This cat is," Piper said, not taking her eyes off of the cat.

"That doesn't make any sense," Phoebe said. "How?"

"Well, for one thing, this is his ninth can of tuna," Piper said, turning to Phoebe. Phoebe's attention was instantly on the cat.

"I still don't see what the big fuss is about. Wyatt and Chris aren't saying it's evil or the two of them would have vanquished it already. So, what's really up with this cat?" Phoebe asked annoyed.

"Read what the license says, and then look on the back of it," Paige said, handing her the cat.

At first, Phoebe held the cat as though it might attack her, but then looked at the license and read, "Peter Halliwell. Wait, you mean," Phoebe started before turning over the license. And on the back, in clear writing, were the names: Peter Halliwell, Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews. "Oh my god," Phoebe said.

Right at that instant the cat leapt from Phoebe's arms to the floor, and turned to face all of them. The next second they were all in a circle of light, with a dark void about the ring. "All right kitty," Paige said. "Get this over with."

"Where are we?" Piper asked. She reached down and picked up the boys, and handed Wyatt to Paige.

"Where you are is not important, that I brought you here is," a familiar voice to Paige said.

They all turned around to see the cat sitting on a table.

"Who are you?" Paige asked.

"You know what I'll tell you Paige," the cat replied.

"Well, how about you tell us how we got here then?" Piper asked.

"I astral-projected you all here. I brought the boys so they wouldn't be afraid and so you didn't worry about them."

"How come you can talk here but not in the manor?" Phoebe asked.

"My tongue has been bound in my body, and my essence is not truly in my body. When you unbind my tongue in my body I can talk to you all there, and I'd prefer to do that with Leo; he needs to know about this." The cat blinked and they were all back in the mansion, exactly as they were before the cat projected them out.

"Okay," Piper said, after putting Chris in the playpen with Wyatt, "Paige and Phoebe, work on getting him talkable. Leo," she called. Leo soon orbed in.

"What's up Piper?" he asked.

"Come with me," she said. She led him to the attic, where Phoebe and Paige were just starting a spell to try to get the cat to talk.

"Let what is bound, now be set free. We give the gift of talking to thee," they said together.

The cat opened its mouth to speak, but only let out a mew. It looked at them and shook its head.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"Apparently this cat is connected to Peter Halliwell, and something's wrong," Piper said.

"Why didn't it work?" Paige asked.

In response, the cat jumped up to the table with the potion pot, and all the ingredients, and nudged it with its nose. "Make a potion kitty?" Paige asked.

"Why are you calling it kitty?" Phoebe asked.

"He won't tell us his name yet, so kitty will just have to work for now. What ingredients?"

The cat guided them in making the potion by creating the words in midair, and when the potion was done, he leapt to the floor so they could try again. "Same spell?" Phoebe asked. He nodded in response.

"Let what is bound, now be set free. We give the gift of talking to thee," the three chanted, and then Paige threw the potion. When the potion hit the cat, an enormous ring of fire sprung around him, circled upward and then vanished. When the smoke cleared, the cat was still sitting staring at them. "Well?" Paige asked.

"Thank you," he said.

"Man that took forever," Phoebe said, flopping onto the couch.

"I know, but now that you are all here, and I don't have to use magic to talk to you, I can tell you why I'm here." The cat closed his eyes, took a deep breath and started. "I am here because Peter Halliwell is in mortal danger."

"How?" Piper asked.

"A demon has attacked him and carried him off. If he dies, I die. And that's two innocents against your record."

"Allright. What did this demon look like?" Paige asked.

"I didn't get a good enough look at it," the cat admitted, hanging it's head.

"Well, do you know where the demon might have taken him?" Piper asked.

"No," he sighed.

"So, how do you expect us to help you?" Phoebe asked impatiently from the couch. "We can't scry for him, we have nothing of his. We can't track the demon because we don't know who it is. I don't see how we can help."

Piper and Paige looked at each other and sighed. "She's right kitty," Piper said, kneeling down. "There's not much we can do yet."

The cat looked at her, moving from eye to eye, and then walked slowly out of the room. Piper, Paige, and Phoebe watched him go in silence.

"Leo," Piper asked. "Would you please explain to us who Peter Halliwell is, and why we've never heard about him before?"

Leo sat down in a chair, and buried his face in his hands.

"What?" Paige asked.

"Peter Halliwell disappeared before you were born," Leo said. "He was your parents' first child, and they were distraught. Your mother tried everything she could think of to try to get him back. Even Grams couldn't find him. So, the Elders had him wiped from memory; to ease their pain."

The next sound they heard was the cat hissing and screaming. They all rushed downstairs to find him being cornered by four demons. "Hey," Piper yelled. She blew up two, as one of the demons threw a fireball at them. Paige caught it and threw it back at the demon, vanquishing him on the spot. And as Piper got ready to blow up the last demon, the cat showed his power. He conjured a fireball in front of him and vanquished the demon by himself.

"Piper, blow him up. He's a demon," Phoebe said.

The cat turned to face them. "Would you kill your Peter?"

What is the cat talking about? And, who are the demons after Peter?

A/N: I'm still looking for reviews. I'm not very good at my Charmed fictions, but I am trying.


	3. New Information

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but I wish I could be in it.

New Information

Piper froze the cat, and had the others follow her into the kitchen where Wyatt and Chris were sitting under Wyatt's forcefield. "They're gone," Piper said soothingly.

"What are we going to do with this cat?" Paige asked. "He comes to us and says he needs our help, and then he has the power to vanquish a demon with a fireball. This seems like a perfect trap. He gets us to trust him as an innocent, and then he kills us, and takes over the Underworld."  
"I agree with you except that I don't feel anything from him to suggest that," Phoebe said. "Now, I do know that we need to interrogate this cat."

"Agreed. Now how do we do that?" Piper asked.

"Just ask me," the cat said. He leapt up onto a chair, and then onto the counter. Piper tried to freeze him again, but instead of freezing him it blasted him flying toward the wall. Wyatt and Chris watched him and orbed him back onto the counter. The cat turned to the two of them and purred, causing them to giggle.

"Please don't do that again Piper. I was never really frozen, as this body is immune to witch powers, and I wanted to know what you wanted me frozen for. And now I see it is that you don't trust me. That's fair enough. What do you want to know?" The cat sat down and stared at them, waiting for their first question.

"Who are you?" Paige asked. "And don't give me that old answer."

"Allright. I'm your cat," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"This body is your cat. If you haven't noticed your other cat isn't around, and that's because this body is your cat."

"Why are you black now?" Paige asked.

"I was the old color before, but I guess the demons have something to do with it, I really don't know though.

"Okay. And how long have you been in this body?" Phoebe asked.

"For as long as I can remember."

"Wait, that means that you were under the bed when Leo and I were," Piper started.

"Yes I was under the bed. But I did not watch or hear with you and Leo or Phoebe and Cole."

"That's still not very comforting," Phoebe said. "And why did those demons try to kill you?"

"I don't think they were trying to kill me. I think they were trying to capture me."

"Why?" Piper asked.

"To use him somehow to kill Peter," Leo said. "But what's more important is that I know something that we can use to scry for Peter's attackers."

"What?" Paige asked.

"The ashes from one of those demons."

"I'll get to work on that," Paige said.

"I will help someone with a vanquishing potion," the cat prompted.

"First, we need a name for you," Phoebe said.

"Kitty works just fine for me right now," he responded.

"Allright Kitty. You and I will go check the Book for those demons, and work on some vanquishing potions."

"And what am I supposed to do?" Piper asked.

"Spend time with the boys; all three of them," Phoebe said halfway up the stairs.

In the Underworld . . .

"They've failed," a demon yelled. He was dressed in black, and had deep blue hair. "I need that cat to finish my plan."

"I am well aware of that Geldor," another demon said. "We are not called Raven Demons for nothing."

"And you think that just because you're the Raven King that your minions will be able to pull this off? You sent four high level Ravens and you still couldn't get a simple cat," Geldor yelled. He ran his fingers through his hair impatiently.

"Mister Geldor," the Raven King began, turning to face Geldor, "I may be a mercenary, and you may be a high ranking member of the Source's counsel; but that doesn't mean I can't vanquish you right here on the spot."

"Try it," Geldor challenged.

"Fine," the Raven King said. He then sent out two lightning balls at Geldor who simply stood still, and allowed them to pass right through him. Geldor then swung his hand outward, sending the Raven King against the far wall of the Raven King's lair. The Raven King got to his feet and fired again, and they still went through Geldor. This time Geldor threw a green energy sphere which exploded right in front of the Raven King, pinning him against the wall for a couple of seconds.

"I'm a Syphar Demon, Raven King," Geldor said. "You can't hurt me, but I can hurt you. And only the Source or the Power of Three could vanquish me. So, you will retrieve that cat for me by midnight tomorrow night, or I will present you and your minions as target practice for the Source. Understood?"

"Yes sir," the Raven King said as Geldor flammed out.

Will the Charmed Ones still trust Kitty? And what does Geldor plan to do with Kitty?

A/N: I appreciate all reviews. Thank you for all the compliments.


	4. Recognition

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but I wish I could be in it.

Recognition

"Okay, what do we have on the demons that attacked Kitty?" Piper asked, entering the room, followed by Paige and Leo.

Phoebe looked up from the Book of Shadows. "Well, we know that the demons that attacked are not in the Book."

"Are you serious?" Paige asked.

"Paige, we've run across demons that weren't in the Book before," Piper said.

"I know what they are," Kitty said, startling everyone. He had been lying down on the couch, seemingly asleep. "They are called Raven Demons."

"How do you know that?" Phoebe asked.

"I can astral-project, remember?" Kitty said. "I was probing the Underworld, and I found out who they're working for, because apparently they're similar to Darklighters in that they're mercenaries."

"Okay, so how do we vanquish them?" Paige asked.

"By defeating their leader, known as the Raven King," Kitty said.

"That sounds simple enough. Now, who are they working for?" Phoebe asked.

"Check the Book for a demon known as Geldor," Kitty instructed, watching Phoebe intently. After a couple minutes of turning pages, Phoebe began reading. "Geldor, is a Syphar Demon, that is attracted to power. He is able to pass through multiple types of objects, and has a devastating power blast. He flames to and fro, and will serve blindly."

"This is bad. Geldor is one of the worst demons to have after you. It's rumored that he is second only to the Source," Leo said.

"So, why would he be after Kitty?" Paige asked.

"To get to Peter, to get to us," Piper said.

"Come again?" Paige asked.

"Okay. Peter is our brother and an Innocent, right?" Piper started.

"Yeah," Phoebe said.

"And Kitty is our only link to Peter right?" Piper said.

"Yes, what's your point to all this?" Paige asked frustrated.

"They're trying to capture Kitty to lure us into a trap so they can either kill Peter or so they can kill us," Piper said exasperated.

"Or both," Phoebe said, leaning on the closed Book.

"Wow," Kitty said, jumping to the floor. "All this talk about me is making me hungry for tuna. Anyone else hungry?" he asked, before diving his face into a bowl of tuna that just appeared in front of him.

"How did you do that?" Piper asked.

"I can conjure things," Kitty said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Phoebe said. "I could go for a nice stiff drink right now."

"Like what?" Kitty asked.

"A martini." Kitty looked up at her blinked. Phoebe almost dropped the martini that appeared in her hand.

"Cool," Paige said, looking at Kitty. "That explains how you were able to vanquish one of those Raven Demons."

"Yep. Now, the Raven Demons are demons that are created by despair and evil from man. Every time someone dies that wasn't meant to, murder and suicide especially, a Raven is created. They shimmer around and they can transform themselves into ravens and crows. It wasn't a coincidence that Poe wrote a poem called 'The Raven.' The only problem is that the King won't be affected by your powers. You have to use a potion on him."

"I wish I had known that in high school," Paige said as she turned around. "Ravens!" she yelled as five Ravens shimmered between the door and them. Piper instantly blew two up, and then ducked as an energy ball flew at her.

"Energy ball!" Paige called. She threw it back at the Raven, vanquishing him in flames.

Phoebe jumped and kicked a Raven, knocking him into the wall. Piper then blew up the standing Raven, and just as she prepared to vanquish the last one, Kitty yelled, "Wait!" Turning to the Raven, Kitty chanted, "A spell of light will hold you here, and far away from the ones you need dear!" The Raven stood up and tried to shimmer away but couldn't. He then tried to throw an energy ball, but it exploded in his hand. He then looked on the ground. A Power of Three sign was under him, and a circle around the sign.

"How the hell did you do that?" Paige asked.

"I have powers too you know," Kitty said turning back to them.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up. Life can be a little hectic.


	5. Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but I wish I could be in it.

Answers

"Allright Raven," Kitty said turning back to the demon. "You'll answer our questions or you will be vanquished."

"I won't tell you anything!" the Raven yelled.

"We can fix that," Paige said walking over to the potion pot. "Kitty, would you join me please?"

Phoebe and Piper followed over as well. "What are you thinking?" Piper asked.

"I think we make a potion to vanquish him, and torture him 'til he talks."

"I like this plan," Kitty said excited.

"Well, how do we do that?" Phoebe asked. "They're not in the book."

"Mix together a potion of things that uplift people, that's what they hate," Kitty said.

"Things like what?" Paige asked.

"Lavender, chamomile, chocolate, rose petals; things that make people calm and happy."

Ten minutes later, the potion was done. Paige squeezed some into vials, and they all circled around the Raven demon. "Allright Raven," she said fiercely, "You will answer our questions."

"Make me," he challenged.

Paige removed a drop and threw it. The Raven was blasted into the side of the barrier, and was rebounded back onto the floor. "Looks like we can," she challenged back.

"Allright," the Raven said. "What do you want to know?"

"Why are you after Kitty?" Piper asked.

"We were told to go after him," the Raven answered.

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"Something about the Source wanting the Power of Three."

"The Source?" Kitty asked with a shutter.

"Yeah."

"Who is Geldor?" Piper asked.

"He's the one who hired us," the Raven said. "He said we couldn't lose, and that we would be amply rewarded."

"But, only if we succeeded," a voice from behind them said.

Everyone turned to see the Raven King standing in their attic. He charged up a energy ball in his hand and threw it at the imprisoned Raven. The barrier made by Kitty exploded in light, and the Raven burst into flames and was vanquished. "I hate it when they talk too much; don't you?" he asked them.

"What do you want?" Phoebe asked, taking her sister's hands.

"I want the cat," the Raven King said. "I've been looking for him for twenty years now and I'm tired of running into a dead end."

"You should have known better than to underestimate me," Kitty taunted.

"That is a mistake that I shan't make again," the Raven King smirked.

"You'd better believe it," Piper said as she threw a potion.

The Raven King destroyed it with an energy ball and sent another one at the sisters at the same time. Paige orbed and threw it back at him. It hit him full force in the torso and exploded, but did nothing to him. "Is that all the Power of Three can do?" he taunted.

"No. But, here's something else. Crystals!" Kitty yelled. Crystals appeared all around the Raven King and formed a cage around him of light. "Never insult the Power of Three!" Kitty hissed.

The Raven King looked at Kitty, and screamed. The sond was a raven caw, but was louder and brought multiple Ravens into their attic. Phoebe and Paige threw their potions and vanquished two, but two more just appeared in their places.

Kitty leapt into Paige's arms. "Repeat after me you three! These demons are done, their fate is doom."

"These demons are done, their fate is doom," the Three chanted.

"Let fire their bodies now consume," Kitty ended.

"Let fire their bodies now consume," they said, finishing the spell. All the Ravens then began to burn and burst into flames. Only the Raven King was left, still in the Crystal Cage.

"What's your next move?" Kitty asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the Raven King said as he held out his hand and conjured a dagger. He stabbed it into one of the crystals, shattering it, and broke the cage. "I'll be back," he said as he shimmered out.

Kitty leapt back down to the floor. "What does he mean he's been chasing you for twenty years? Your body hasn't even been our cat for that long," Piper said.

"I think we need to talk in the kitchen. I sense that the boys are looking for you Piper," Kitty said, leading the way slowly down stairs.

A/N: If you want to take a guess at who Kitty's identity really is, go ahead. If you're right, and if you're on Fanfiction, I'll read your story. But, you must be right, and you also must guess how they became Kitty, as you know him now.


	6. Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but I wish I could be in it.

Explanations

Kitty jumped onto the kitchen table, and the sisters sat down around him. "Allright," he started, "I'm ready to tell you who I am."

"Okay," Paige said. "So who are you?"

"I'm your brother," Kitty said.

"Peter?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes," Kitty said, turning to her with sad eyes. "I have been your older brother, trapped in this body for over thirty years now, Prue was only a couple years younger than me."

"Wait," Piper said. "How are you here in our cat's body and 'Peter' captured by the demons?"

"My spirit is here in the body, that is what holds the powers, not the body. So I am able to have my powers and my body is able to be else where," Kitty said turning to Piper.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Piper asked, anger visibly showing on her face. "Why the whole masquerade?"

"I had to wait until the time was right to tell you," Kitty said.

"Great timing," a new voice said from the living room. Everyone turned to see Geldor holding both Chris and Wyatt, without Wyatt's shield up.

"Let them go," Piper warned.

"Or what witch?" Geldor taunted. "I have your children, and you can't try to blow me up for fear that you'll miss and hit one of them. And don't try orbing them or I'll kill them."

"What do you want?" Phoebe asked.

"I want Peter," Geldor said turning his eyes from locking with Piper's to lock with Peter's cat eyes. Neither moved for a couple of seconds. And then Peter walked forward. "Give me your word that you'll leave the Charmed Ones alone and the boys if I come with you quietly, no fuss."

Geldor narrowed his eyes in thought. "Done."

Peter looked at him square in the eye. "Contract bind on what was said, Should one transgress, make them be dead," he spoke quickly. A brief moment passed, and then Peter moved to Piper. "Pick me up Piper," Peter said.

"What?" she asked. "What are you doing?"

"The right thing," he replied as she bent over and picked him up. He breathed deep, and cast another spell. "Souls apart by a short distance, switch them now and block resistance." The boys and Peter became engulfed in the orbing light, and their places were switched; the boys in Piper's arms and Peter in Geldor's.

Geldor laughed. "So complacent. Until later," he said as he flammed out.

Piper put the boys back in their crib. "Leo!" she screamed through tears.

A/N: I would appreciate reviews, and I know that some of you have something to say about my story. Just let me know, I appreciate all feedback. It helps me right. Also if you have any suggestions fire them away.


	7. Finding Peter

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but I wish I could be in it.

Finding Peter

Geldor flamed into the Source's throne room. The Source looked up from reading an ancient looking book. "Well," he asked in his deep voice. "Where is my prize?"

Geldor snapped his fingers, causing Peter to flame in on the floor in front of him, then kneeled. "Peter Halliwell my Source," Geldor said. Peter sat down and stared at the Source with his cat eyes, and looked down at his neck. There sat a pure steel collar with the symbol of flames on the front where a license would normally be.

"Very good," the Source said, not looking at Geldor but Peter. "Summon the priests, and give them the body. Then come tell me when they're ready." Geldor bowed his head and flamed out. Peter turned to watch him flame out, and then turned his attention back to the Source. The Source returned the stare in the same cold manner. "How do you like my lair prisoner?" he taunted gleefully.

"Well, actually you could do with some bones dangling from the roof, it would add to your attempt at being evil," Peter sent back with venom.

The Source hissed and swung his hand, sending Peter flying into the opposite wall. "Silence!" he hissed again.

"You told me to answer you Source. Be prepared for honesty. Or is that too much goodness for you to handle?" Peter taunted, smiling with his cat face.

The Source snorted in laughter. "You want me to be honest with you about what I'm going to do to you, is that it?" he asked, looking at Peter from beneath the hood that he had up. "I guess that I could do that. I'm going to take the powers of the Charmed Ones, and yours as well."

"How original," Peter said, sounding as bored as possible.

"Of course, I am going to use you to get them. I've found our Grimwar, before I became the Source. I was also able to find a reluctant dark priest to get myself coroneted. Now, I am the Source of all evil. Do you know who I am?" the Source asked, standing up.

"I thought that was what you were just going to tell me," Peter said, backing down a small bit. "Am I supposed to be scared because of who you are?"  
The Source laughed, and as he continued to laugh his laugh began to fill the room with echoes. "You should be my little prey," he laughed, as he pulled his hands up towards his hood, and pushed it back. Peter screamed in his cat voice and fainted.

"I can't get a read on him," Paige said frustrated, dropping the crystal on the map. "How are we supposed to find him? Phoebe's said it already, We have nothing of his, and it's not like I can try to orb him out of where he is."

"Maybe you could try the Lost Witch Spell," Leo suggested.

"No, that wouldn't work," Piper said. "That would only bring him to us if he could come of his own free will."

"Well, there's nothing in the Book of Shadows that we can really use," Phoebe said, closing the Book.

"Well, what are we going to do then? We can't just let Geldor and the Source have him," Paige said.

"Wait," Piper said, as she reached forward for a pad of paper and a pen. "What was that spell that Kit- I mean Peter cast when he gave me back Wyatt and Chris? Do you remember?"

"It was 'Souls apart by a short distance, switch them now and block resistance.' What good will that do us? All that would do is just switch our places; great plan Piper," Paige ranted.

"Paige, you're not helping," Piper said, with a hint of anger at her. "I am trying to use the clue that Peter left us to find him."

"What?" Paige asked, still ranting.

"Peter said that he was doing the right thing. I think he wants us to use that spell he used to switch himself and the boys to find him," Piper said. "It would be the Halliwell way to think."

"Let me see that spell," Phoebe said. "Oh, I see. Paige you remember when you did that Karma change spell on that guy at the Social Security Office? You changed one word, and changed the spell. Peter would know that and that's what he wants us to do, change the spell he used to bring us to him."

Peter woke up on an alter. He looked around and saw things that made his skin crawl in fear. There were four torches at the corners of the alter, and all around the torches, in a chanting semi-circle, were dark priests. The Source was standing behind a stand holding the Grimwar chanting in a low murmur as well. And by the Source's side was Geldor, watching Peter like a hawk.

Peter began thinking if any spell he could come up with would save him. No, that was foolish. Only his little sisters could save him. And if they couldn't, he knew that no one could.

"So, we change the word switch to unite?" Paige asked, looking at the spell.

"Yep," Piper said, handing each of them a copy of the spell.

"What are you going to do about Geldor?" Leo asked. "Remember he is different from any other demon you've encountered."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Phoebe said.

"We can use that one that Peter used to get ride of the Ravens. It might be powerful enough," Paige suggested.

"Fine. Here we go," Piper said, taking her sisters' hands. And together they chanted, "Souls apart by a short distance, Unite them now and block resistance." The orbing light surrounded them and they found themselves in the coronation room, looking at Peter's pleading eyes.

"Welcome Charmed Ones," the Source said turning around.

A/N: I like getting all the reviews, even the ones that don't give a user name. Come on guys, I like communicating back. Ya know?


	8. Meeting the Source

Thanks to all my reviewers, and those who I know read but don't review. I know that some of you do, because I know I'm on some of your author and story alert lists. So, thank you for liking my work enough to save me in your file.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but I wish I could be in it.

Meeting the Source

Peter saw the Charmed Ones orb in. Yes, he thought. The clue I left Piper helped them find me. I knew there was a reason she was oldest.

The Source turned and said, "Welcome Charmed Ones." He began laughing as he pulled his hood back, and let them see his face.

"Barbas," Phoebe gasped. "You're the Source?"

"In the flesh," Barbas said, with his usual casual wave. "Now, that you're all here, let us begin!" At that point, demon priests began to throw energyballs, fireballs, and a couple of Darklighters shot arrows. Peter cast a spell that the Charmed Ones almost didn't hear all that he had said, "Halliwell matrons, the Charmed Ones protect, Against all demons, their attacks deflect!" And as each type of attack hit the Charmed Ones, it didn't harm them. The arrows ricocheted harmlessly off of Paige to land on the floor, and the energy and fireballs turned to smoke when they touched any of them.

Barbas moved quickly over to Peter, and knocked him out with the hilt of a long serrated knife. He turned his attention back to the Piper, Paige, and Phoebe who were taking advantage of their chance and destroying a lot of demons. "Forces of evil, rally to me. Restrain the powers of the Charmed Ones three," he spoke.

Suddenly, all of the filled with darkness, and when the light was restored, Piper, Phoebe and Paige were all being forcibly held by demons. Barbas checked to make sure they wouldn't break free soon, and turned back to his alter. "Now, to gain my powers," he said gleefully.

Geldor flamed out, and when he returned he was holding a limp body. "Peter," Paige gasped.

"Yes little Paige," Barbas said, turning around. "You see, before I can steal all of your powers, I have to restore him to his true body first. It was I who had imprisoned him in that cat body."

"Why?" Phoebe asked. "Of all the things that the mighty Demon of Fear could come up with that was it? Imprison someone in a cat body?"

"Oh I did more than that Phoebe," Barbas said, turning his full attention to the Charmed Ones, as the priests set Peter's body next to the Peter's current body. "I locked his tongue so he couldn't talk to you, and then I bound his powers, so he couldn't help you." Barbas smiled as he let them think on that. Think on the fact that they had a powerful witch in their house all the time and he couldn't help them in any way.

"Then how could he do magic for the past few days?" Piper asked.

"Because I've been vanquished so many times that some of my magic has been weakened, but not for long," he said, turning back to the bodies, his evil grin back in place. "What I did, now undo. Return this witch to his body true," Barbas said, casting his reversing spell on Peter.

A ghost-like form that looked exactly like Peter climbed out of the cat body, and floated for a while. Barbas guided him back down to his regular body with his hand, and then spoke again. "Seal now the soul, so it will not flee. Keep it here, so I may take it for me."

Peter sat up. "Barbas," he said with contempt.

"Ah, ah, ah," Barbas warned. "I just did you a huge favor. And this time, you won't escape from me," Barbas added as an afternote as Peter tried to move off of the alter, only to be pushed back down into a laying position by Geldor. "You don't want me chasing you again," he threatened.

"Enough," Barbas said. "Give me the knife."

"What's the knife for?" Peter asked, watching Geldor hand the knife to Barbas.

"I'm going to use your blood and a spell from the Grimwar here to steal all the powers of your bloodline, the Halliwell blood line that has all the Charmed Ones' powers in it." Barbas began his deep laugh as he sliced a gash in one of Peter's fingers, causing him to gasp in pain. Even as the wound began to close from Peter's healing powers, the blood dripping from his finger hit a page on the Grimwar as Barbas began chanting. "Powers of darkness, in this twilight hour. Hear my offer, and request for power. Take the blood of Halliwell core, and grant me the powers of all four."

Barbas kept chanting and as he chanted, the blood from Peter began to bubble on the page, and wailing voices began to circle around Barbas. Soon, it stopped and Barbas closed his eyes and breathed deep. "Let's test my new powers," he said, turning to look at one of the priests. Moving his hands as Piper did he tried to blow him up, but ended up sending a fireball at him and vanquishing him that way. "What?" he yelled. "What happened?"

But, Peter was already moving. "These demons are done, their fate is doom," he started, moving off of the altar, and stabbing one of the priests with the knife that sliced his finger. "Let fires their bodies now consume," Paige, Piper, and Phoebe finished. All of the priests began bursting into flame, and they were all able to gather together and support Peter inbetween them. "We can't leave yet," he huffed, as he was still tired from losing blood.

"Kill them Geldor!" Barbas yelled, wheeling around on them. "I don't care about their powers anymore!"

Peter's spell was quicker than Geldor's energy blast though. "Crystals surround these dark ones two, so the Charmed Ones may their souls undo!" Instantly, crystals were conjured all around them, just as Geldor's blast slammed into Peter, launching him into the wall. "Source vanquish," he muttered as he slid down the wall into unconsciousness.

Piper grabbed her sister's hands and began the spell to vanquish the Source, and as they finished together, in loud unison, "Erase these demons from time and space!" the crystal cages exploded in multiple colored flames. When the room cleared, the three of them hurried over to Peter, and Paige orbed them all back to the manor.

A/N: I'll explain why Barbas' spell didn't work in the next chapter, which may take a while to write. Go ahead and guess why though. I'll mention who got close or right on of why the spell didn't work. Please review anyway though. It feels nice when people do that.


	9. Peter Halliwell

Author's Note: I am so sorry these chapters took so long to get up, but I had two problems: writer's block and no Internet. But, here they are at last. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but I wish I could be in it.

Peter Halliwell

Leo looked up from the boys' faces to hear Paige orb all the others back in. She and Phoebe slowly eased Peter onto the couch, while Piper came running for Leo. "Leo!" she yelled.  
"What? What's wrong?" Leo asked. Piper grabbed his hand and dragged him back into the living room. "That's the problem. He's lost blood, and I don't know if his powers are still there to heal him, let alone if he's even alive," Piper yelled, worry dripping in her voice.  
Leo kneeled down next to Peter and placed his hands over him and closed his eyes. The healing light poured out of his hands, but nothing seemed to happen to Peter. He continued laying on the couch as though he were dead, his face pale and his chest barely moving.  
"Something's wrong. He's dying and I can't heal him!" Leo said panicked.  
"What do you mean you can't heal him!" Phoebe yelled. "You're an Elder damn it! You should be able to do this"  
"Not helping Phoebe," Leo said, looking at her with a very annoyed look. Phoebe's look of disdain continued. "I've lost one older sibling, I can't do it again"  
"Wait," Paige said. "Leo give me your hand." Paige kneeled down next to Leo and with clasped hands they put all of their hands over Peter and closed their eyes in concentration. And from their hands poured a light brighter and stronger than any other light ever seen by mortal eyes. It filled all of Peter's countenance and he opened his eyes violently and gasped for breath. Phoebe and Piper grabbed each other in a fierce hug, as Paige leaned forward and embraced Peter who seemed to be doing fine now. "Peter," she whispered.  
"Yeah sis', I'm here. And thanks to you I'm not going anywhere," he said, smiling weakly. "I don't want to sound like I'm ungrateful, but I'm tired." Everyone had a good laugh at that as Leo and Piper took him upstairs to the attic so he could rest unbothered.  
Five hours later, Peter walked weakly into the kitchen to find everyone sitting at the table with the Book of Shadows open. "Hey Peter," Piper said, closing the Book. "How are you feeling"  
"Tired, and hungry enough to eat a horse," Peter said sitting down with a slight twinge of pain on his face.  
"Well, we don't have any horse, but how about some leftover honey chicken and biscuits"  
"Sounds wonderful," Peter said with a smile.  
As Piper rose to warm Peter some leftovers, Paige turned to Phoebe and tilted her head as though asking something. "What's going on?" Peter asked.  
"Well, all of us were looking through the Book of Shadows and putting our heads together to try and figure out how we escaped that spell of Barbas'. Would you care to enlighten us?" Paige said.  
Piper turned around. "I thought we agreed to let him eat before we interrogated him"  
"It's alright Mother Piper," Peter said teasingly, to which Piper smirked. "I don't mind." Peter took a deep breath. "To be honest, I don't really know. And I don't know anyone alive who does. But, it has something to do with our blood. Somehow my blood isn't the same as yours, and that's why it didn't work"  
"I don't know how that could be," Phoebe said. "Your name is Peter Halliwell, we saw it on your collar. It doesn't make sense"  
"Don't worry about it making sense Phoebe," Peter said reassuringly. "I've wondered why my powers were different from yours, but I don't know how we can find out. The Elders keep more secrets than the diary of a spy, so it's almost no use asking them"  
"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Leo said orbing in. "I just talked to the Elders, and there is a way to find out everything. Talk to your mother"  
"I thought you and the Elders wiped our parents' memories of me," Peter said bewildered.  
"Well, that spell of Barbas somehow caused all the memories of you to come back to your parents. In fact, your dad is on his way now." Just then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Piper said, moving quickly to the door.  
"Hey dad," they heard her say.  
"Where is he?" Victor asked.  
"In the dining room," she said. Footsteps quickly moved toward them, and then Virctor stepped into the room, Peter looked so much like him. "Peter," he gasped. Peter stood up and they grasped each other in a fierce hug. After a minute or two, they stepped back and looked at the other. They saw so many similarities. "Peter," Victor said, tears in his eyes. "Yes Dad, I'm back and I'm staying," Peter responded with just as much emotion.  
"Well," Peter said turning and wiping some of the tears from his eyes, "Let's go have a little chat with mom"  
They all made their way up the stairs to the attic. Paige orbed candles in a circle, and Peter conjured fire to light them. Piper and Phoebe put the Book back on the stand, and then invoked the spell to bring back Patricia Halliwell.

A/N: I am almost back to being able to write and post more regularly, so please be patient. I know I went off the map for a while, but I'm going to try to catch up.


	10. Peter's Blood

Author's Foreword: This chapter is a little controversial. I didn't want to do the story this way, but I couldn't find any other way without completely blowing some steps of the story. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but I wish I could be in it.

Peter's Blood

Patricia Halliwell appeared in a ray of light from above their heads. Turning from one face to the next she slowly panned her view toward Peter. When they locked eyes, Patricia burst into tears. "My little boy Peter," she wept.  
Peter was crying too. "Mom," he whimpered walking into her outstretched arms. Patricia held him close and caressed his face and played with his hair as a loving mother does. "Now, it is time to explain everythingto you," she said, after he had been able to pull himself away.  
Everyone sat down, Paige and Phoebe on chairs, Piper in a rocking chair, Victor in a pile of old cushions, and Peter and Patricia on the couch.(Leo had to orb out as the other Elders were calling him.) "Peter, you are not a full Halliwell," Patricia said to the floor, as she could not bear the shame that she was about to share.  
"What do you mean?" Peter asked, almost dreading the answer.  
"On the eve of our wedding, I was attacked by a demon. But, this wasn't just any demon. This was an Incubus"  
"A what?" Victor asked.  
"A demon that has intercourse with sleeping women," Paige said stunned. "It attacked you"  
"Yes Paige. It attacked me and raped me. I ended up being able to vanquish it, but not before the damage had been done," Patirica said, with signs of reliving that moment written on her face.  
"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.  
"I am half-demon," Peter said, turning to stare at the floor. He felt almost sick. He was half-witch and half-demon.  
"That would explain why Leo wasn't able to heal him," Piper said, quietly. "And why Barbas' spell didn't work. We are not part demon, so the demon in your blood Peter, saved us from his spell"  
"What does the Book of Shadows say about Incubi?" Peter asked, not lifting his gaze from the floor.  
Piper got up and walked to the Book. After flipping through some of the pages, she read aloud, "Incubi are low level demons. They typically sleep with women while the women sleep. Incubi may gather into clans and aid each other. When an Incubus steals the virginity from a maiden, the maiden will become pregnant. The child cannot be abortioned or killed while in the womb, and will gain the characterisitics of the current husband. Incubi have the powers to shimmer and cast shadow bombs"  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Victor asked.  
"I was afraid you wouldn't marry me," Patricia said.  
"Why would it matter if you became pregnant by a demon?" Victor asked reassuringly.  
"Because if a child of an Incubus pregnancy is born without a father it will become an Incubus," Piper said. "It's the very last thing here on Incubi," she said closing the Book. Piper picked up the Book and walked over to Peter. "I think you know what needs to be done Peter"  
"What is she talking about Patricia?" Victor asked.  
"She's going to use the Book of Shadows to determine if Peter is evil or good," Phoebe said, walking over to Piper. "Do we have to do this? I was able to hold the Grimwar but I wasn't evil, it was the child inside me"  
"I agree," Paige said getting up. "He's our brother, no matter how he was born. I wasn't exactly born under the best circumstances, but you two welcomed me into the family"  
"You didn't have demon blood flowing through your veins," Peter said. "I will do what you are requesting of me, but I want to do it alone with you three," he said motioning to the girls.  
"I can respect your wish," Patricia said. "No matter how I had you, I had you and that was all I needed to love you." She gave him one last kiss on the forehead, closed her eyes, and then disappeared in the same ray of light that she appeared in. Phoebe escorted Victor back downstairs and sat him in the living room before joining them again in the attic. She closed the door behind her. "We're alone"  
Piper walked over to the stand and placed the Book down. "Come pick it up," she said as firmly as she could, as she wanted to be wrong about him. She wanted so desparetly for him to be good, but at the same time she was prepared to do what was necessary to keep him from being evil.  
Peter nodded his head, and walked slowly over to the stand. The girls stood on the other side with their hands clasped together. When he reached the opposite side of the girls, he stopped and looked up. "If I'm evil, kill me quickly," he said.  
"Of course," Piper said, fighting back tears.  
Peter took a deep breath. Who would have thought that picking up a book would be so life changing? "Here goes," Peter said as he reached out for the Book . . .

A/N: I know I'm ending it on a critical moment, but I get more reviews when I do that. Especially from Aubrey M. Black, who is a good writting friend of mine.


	11. Elders and Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but I wish I could be in it. 

Elders and Demons

Peter's hands were inches away from the Book. He swallowed hard and thrust his hands towards the Book of Shadows. His hands hit the hard cover of the Book, and he sighed with relief. Paige, Piper, and Phoebe ran around and embraced him in a loving hug. Their tender moment was broken by a loud yell and then a large crashing noise downstairs.  
All four of them ran downstairs as fast as they could to find Leo sprawled on the floor unconscious. They turned and saw three Elders standing in their living room.  
"What is going on here?" Phoebe asked, as Peter and Piper moved to help Leo. Peter put his hands over Leo and bathed him in a healing light, causing Leo to wake. "Leo," Piper said grabbing him, and helping him to his feet, "Why are there Elders in my house"  
"We've come for Peter," one of the Elders said. "We cannot allow him to live. He is too much of a concentration of evil, he must be destroyed. And as you three seem incapable of doing what needs to be done, we will step in and do it for you." At that, all three of the Elders blasted lightning at Peter. The girls quickly grabbed each others' hands, stepped in front of Peter, and chanted together, "These Elders to kill Peter were sent, Now protect we that innocent"  
The attacks by the Elders slammed into their shield and shattered it. The Elders were astounded that their attack was actually stopped by the Charmed Ones. But, Peter was quick with his tongue, and cast a spell of his own. "By the power of truth and the Halliwell name, I send you back from whence you came." The Elders became enshrouded in a red mist and then disappeared in a flash of light.  
Leo started orbing out when Peter did something completely unexpected. He jumped and did a spinning heel and knocked Leo onto the floor. "And where do you think you are going?" he asked, anger rising in his voice.  
"I'm going to go ask why the Elders are trying to kill you and are brave enough to attack the Charmed Ones themselves," Leo said, pulling himself to his feet.  
"Just listen to yourself Leo," Peter said. "They attacked you, a fellow Elder, and you think they won't try again? I probably just saved your life. Now, to work"  
"Work?" Phoebe asked.  
"Yeah, we need to know why they want me dead. And one of the first ways to know would be premonition"  
"I usually need something they'll touch or be near by," Phoebe said.  
"Usually is the key word in that sentence Phoebe," Peter said, grabbing a pencil and a piece of paper. "Now, we just need to write a spell for you to know what they know"  
As Peter was sitting down three demons smoked in and began throwing fireballs. One flew towards Peter, but he ducked and it flew past him into the wall. Paige caught one and flung it back, vanquishing the demon on the spot. Piper froze the fireball that was zooming towards her, and then blew up the demon. Phoebe levitated and kicked the last demon back into the wall. The demon conjured a knife and tried to fight back, but Phoebe kicked the knife up, levitated up and caught it, and then dropped down and plunged it into the demon's heart, causing him to burst in flames.  
"Apparently, a lot of people want you dead," Phoebe said, dropping the knife on the floor.  
"Yeah, apparently. Piper, I believe it's time for potions. Phoebe you wanna come help me with this spell"  
"And what about me?" Paige said.  
"I think we're going to need candles and crystals pretty soon," Peter said gravely, sitting down with Phoebe.

A/N: Send me reviews please.


	12. The Premonitions

Author's Foreword: I seem to be getting some comments about my spells. I just enjoy poetry and English so much that it comes a little easier to me I guess. But if you want me to write you one, let me know. I'll be more than happy to as long as you give me credit for writing it. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but I wish I could be in it.

The Premonitions

Piper came back into the living room with a tray loaded down with multiple potions. "I have exploding, acid, smoke, and somehow I managed to make one to freeze"  
"Groovy," Peter said, not looking up from a spell that Phoebe had just written.  
"Here are the crystals and candles you asked for," Paige said, setting a huge box of crystals and bag of candles on the table.  
"Good," he replied, without looking up again. Writing a couple more words he declared, "I think we have our spell"  
"Our spell?" Piper asked.  
"Yep," he said finally looking up. "I have two spells to help us get everything we need to prepare a plan. I wrote one for building a shield around us, and tweaked one written by Phoebe to show us all the same premonition about why I'm truly being attacked. Now, we need to intersperse lit candles between dark and light crystals"  
"We don't have any dark crystals," Paige said.  
Peter waved his hand toward the coffee table, and there appeared a small stack of dark crystals. "You were saying?" Peter said smugly. Paige gave him a sarcastic grin in response.  
After a couple minutes the shield was ready. Peter brought them all together, after Piper sent Leo off to a safe location with the boys. They gathered together, and together read Peter's spell. "In this circle of crystals both dark and light, Protect us from attacks through day and night. Keep opponents at bay from our Halliwell name,  
And reinforce these crystals with candlelight flame"  
After the spell was finished, the ring of crystals and candles began to glow with a blue light that stretched toward the ceiling like half of a sphere. After all the sides of the ring connected, Piper turned to him. "I think we know one reason why the Elders and demons want you dead. That is a powerful spell"  
Peter showed them all Phoebe's spell and together they knelt and clasped hands. Then they read, "Around the clan of Halliwells, beings of magic do conspire. Grant to the Halliwells power of premonition, guide, inspire, And show them all the answers to the questions they desire." Then the spell took affect.  
The four of them found themselves standing in front of the manor. It was in flames, and they could see Piper, Phoebe and Paige lying on the ground. The premonition Piper, Phoebe, and Paige slowly got to their feet, and Piper turned and froze everything as Paige yelled, "Damn you Peter"  
Then they turned as the premonition Peter flamed in laughing. "I told you to kill me quickly if I was evil"  
"But you weren't evil!" Phoebe cried throwing a rock at him which exploded before it came close enough to hit him. "You let vengeance take control of you and corrupt you. You could have helped us rid the world of evil, but no! You had to become the ultimate evil"  
Peter laughed menaically and flamed out, leaving the Charmed Ones to their knees and tears  
They snapped back to the present, and before the could drop their hands were caught up in another premonition.  
This time they were in a completely different place. Everything was bright and spotless. The looked and saw all of them in what looked like a forest. Leo was playing football with an older Wyatt and Chris, while Piper watched amused. Paige and Phoebe were playing some kind of card game with two men they didn't recognize. As they watched Peter came walking out of a denser growth of trees. Wyatt and Chris yelled, "Uncle Peter!" and ran to him. They tackled him and he wrestled with them for a couple of minutes. Then he led them back to the table and together they sang "Happy Birthday" to Piper. When they heard Leo say that it was time for presents, Piper held up her hand. "No," she said. "I have all I want right here. Peter already gave me the greatest gift. No more demons, no more need for magic, and I can have a normal life with the man I love. What more do I need  
The premonition ended and they were brought back to reality.  
The girls turned and stared at Peter with shock in their faces. He held the balance of power in him, and he chose how he used it.

A/N: The plot thickens.


	13. From Problems to Solution

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but I wish I could be in it. 

From Problems to Solution

"Welcome back," a voice from above said. They turned and a large group of Elders orbed in, followed closely in suit by demons flaming, shimmering, and smoking in on the exact opposite side of the room.  
"I see you now know why you are too dangerous to both sides," a demon said, a fireball charged in his hand.  
"He will change the balance of power to evil or good," Piper said.  
"It's too bad we didn't have someone from the future trying to warn us about him doing that, like we did with Wyatt, huh?" Phoebe said, casually sitting down in a chair.  
"I know. It's like we should have been prepared for this, but we weren't," Paige said in the same care free manner.  
"Enough of this!" the demon yelled, throwing his fireball at the sphere. The other demons and the Elders all pitched in assaulting the shield. Each attack slammed into the shield and rebounded killing several Elders and demons. After losing several members both sides stopped.  
"We will not allow you to live," the lead demon said. "You are too dangerous to our cause, just as you're too dangerous to the Elder's cause for them to allow you to live. So, you might as well decide which side you're gonna be on right now"  
Peter dropped onto the couch. "I don't know why I would join you demons," Peter said flatly.  
The lead demon smirked. "Of course not. You see it was they who kept you in that cat body. They hoped that you would die and they wouldn't have to worry about dealing with a half-witch half-demon"  
Peter turned to the Elders. "Is this true?" he asked, with almost no tone to his voice.  
"Yes, it's true," one of the Elders said, contempt and venom flowing from his voice like a river. "The Halliwells have had many prophecies behind their name and when you were born another one came true. You were the only boy they had had so far, and that meant you were the one to change the balance of power for good or ill. We couldn't risk it, so we trapped you in the cat body, bound your powers, and then blamed it all on the demon Barbas"  
"Brilliant strategy," Peter said. "Right up to the part where I get discovered and set free by the Charmed Ones." Peter's voice had no tone, and that was what scared everyone in that room most. He could easily be a cold-blooded assassin for either side.  
"That was something we hadn't counted on. We never figured out how your powers came back to you anyway"  
"Well, it looks like there's only one thing to do," Peter said, standing up, making sure not to look at the girls. He held out his hand and conjured a dagger and with a quick thrust he stabbed it into his gut and cast a spell. "Heaven and hell fight for power and seek to wield me. Now take I my life and set my powers free. Bring them from the darkness to the Charmed Ones three, and grant them by age and destiny"  
Peter's dying body hit the floor, and the shield began to dissipate. The Elders and demons were so stunned they didn't know what to do but leave. Leo orbed back in with the boys. Wondering what they were all looking at, he ran over and tried to heal Peter. Peter's body mended but he didn't wake up.

A/N: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho, ho, he, he, he, he! I love leaving people on cliffs.


	14. Peter and His Gifts

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but I wish I could be in it.

Peter and his Gifts

Paige grabbed Leo's hand, and together they began healing Peter's body; but to no avail. His body stayed limp and cold.

"He's gone," Leo said, sitting back.

"No, don't say that!" Paige said. She continued to try to revive Peter by shaking him and muttering under her breath, "Wake up!"

"Paige, let me go," a voice from behind them said.

Everyone turned to see Peter standing in a soft white light, robed in white garments.

"Peter?" Paige said, standing up. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, Paige. It's me," Peter said, moving over to her. He reached out and embraced her, and after realizing she could hug him back, she did. They stood there, and the tenderness of that moment seemed to last for an eternity. Finally, they broke apart from each other, and Peter told them to sit down. He himself walked to where he could face them.

"I don't have much more time, so I have to make this quick," he said, forcing his voice to remain steady and clear. "Each of you now have an additional power, and they are from me. I will no longer be able to maintain human form until after you three rid the world of evil. The premonition we had of me being with you in a world of light can still become a reality, but not yet. First, you must defeat the evils of this world, and then you can bring my soul back, along with all of the other Halliwell matrons."

"So, who gets what, Peter?" Piper asked, Leo's arm around her to help support her.

"If my spell works as intended, it will give my powers to you in seniority. Piper, being the oldest you would gain the ability to restore, whether it be people or objects." He turned to Phoebe and Paige, sitting on the couch together. "Phoebe would gain the gift of conjuring, and Paige would gain the ability to astralproject." Peter paused and looked up. "My time is almost gone. I would like to leave you my blessing. The Elders would like to see you and I Leo. They wish to pronounce sentence on me. Farewell, my sister Halliwells."

No sooner, had he finished his last remark then he was pulled through their ceiling by an invisible force, and disappeared. Leo kissed Piper on the cheek and then quickly orbed away to talk with the Elders. The girls sat in the living room, marveling at the last few days with and without Peter. Paige, finally tired of sitting in silence, went upstairs to the attic in an emotional fit. Phoebe and Piper looked at each other and went up after her. When they got there, they found the Book of Shadows open, and Paige was setting up a circle of candles.

"Paige, what are you doing?" Phoebe asked, as Piper walked over to the Book.

"I'm going after Peter," she said flatly, placing another candle down.

"And, how were you going to do that?" Phoebe asked, trying to get Paige to look her in the face.

"I'm going to use the lost love spell, to take me to him, and demand that the Elders leave him alone!" Paige said, turning on Phoebe her rage.

"Well, let's go see what's going to happen to Peter then, " Piper said, bringing the Book over to the ring of candles. They lit the candles, cast the Lost Love Spell, and were whisked away.

A/N: Let me know if you have any good ideas to keep the story going.


	15. The Elder's Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but I wish I could be in it.

The Elder's Decision

Paige, Phoebe and Piper suddenly appeared in the bright and cloudy place where the Elders and Whitelighters lived. They began running forward, wondering where to find Peter and Leo. Paige stopped and closed her eyes.

"He's over this way," she said, taking off running with her eyes still closed. Piper and Phoebe didn't hesitate to run after her. In a few more moments they came upon a tall door, sealed shut with engravings upon it. Piper took one look at the door and promptly disintegrated it.

After enough of the dust had settled, the three of them walked inside to see a council of seven Elders looked aghast at the door, and Leo and Piper standing together, both looking at the door in complete and total shock.

The Elder that sat in the middle seat stood up. "Leo, please inform the Charmed Ones that this is a private council"

He was cut off by Phoebe yelling, "Shut up! You have a member of the line of Melinda Warren, and we want to know why."

The Elder sat back down, apparently looking for some support from his fellow Elders. "We are deciding what Peter's fate is to be; whether to be banished to the demonic plane, or to become a Whitelighter, as clearly he cannot pass on into the realm of spirits as his demonic side prevents that."

"And that's such a hard decision is it?" Paige asked him.

"Paige, please," Peter said, the look of pure pleading in his eyes. "Don't make this worse than it is.

"Yes," he replied, visibly disregarding Peter's remark. "Either choice has consequences and we must weigh them both."

"How about these consequences?" Piper said, moving in front of Peter and Leo to stand almost directly in front of the Elders. "If you do anything to harm this family, including Peter, Leo and any other future desendants or relatives of this line and no power in the universe will save you from my wrath."

"And what about us just letting the rest of the world fend for itself, and we actually become the normal family we deserve?" Phoebe said walking to Piper's left and taking her hand.

"Or how about the Charmed Ones becoming demons?"Paige said, walking up and taking Piper's other hand. "We can do it you know. And you know how powerful our magic is. And I know beyond the shadow of a doubt that our ancestors would rather us choose family over you."

The Elders seemed only shocked and scared by the girls' comments. Leo had taken one look at Piper and realized what they were all doing. They were giving them an ultimatem of choosing to banish Peter and lose the Charmed Ones' help forever. Or they could make him a Whitelighter and use his talents to help save mankind. They suddenly disappeared for a brief moment. When the tense moment seemed at it's peak, one Elder reappeared. "We have made our decision . . . he is to become the Charmed Ones' personal Whitelighter. And, Leo is to be released from his duties as Elder, and he is to become the personal guardian of the Charmed Ones. So let it be." As he said the last words he stretched his hand and released a ball of purple orbs which flew at Leo. He was quickly engulfed in them. The usual radiance that surrounded him faded slightly, but he didn't change beyond that.

Then, the Elder pointed his finger at Peter and tiny orbing spheres began to circle Peter until his entire body was hidden behind them. Then, they suddenly entered his body, and the Elder disappeared behind them. Peter opened his eyes again and found that he was standing in the same clothes, this time without the blood stains. When he looked up the sisters he had never fully had ran to him and embraced him. Leo stood back and watched with tearfilled eyes until they all brought him into the first family hug in a long while.

"Welcome to the family Peter Halliwell," Piper said, kissing him on the cheek. "Now, if anyone else is hungry, let's go home." Everybody laughed as Peter and Leo orbed them back to the house.

A/N: This is not the end, but only the beginning. I'm going to continue with this, I just needed to end the chapter of getting Peter into their lives. I am in no way done with Peter's character yet. Send me some ideas for what you think should happen.


	16. Fighting Lights

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but I wish I could be in it.

Fighting Lights

It had been almost a month since Peter had become their Whitelighter, and life for the Charmed Ones couldn't be better. Paige had started doing substitute teaching at the high school, Phoebe's column advice was better than ever, and P3 was bringing in huge amounts of VIPs because Leo could stay at home with the boys while Piper worked on making P3 better. And the most incredible part was that there hadn't been a demon attack or a bad premonition from Phoebe for that whole time. In fact, that was what worried Leo the most. He tried to turn back to his game of Solitaire, but threw down the cards in despair. "Peter," he called.

Peter orbed into the manor, looking at Leo with confusion. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm a little apprehensive," Leo said, gesturing for Peter to sit down. "There hasn't been any demonic activity here for almost a month, and it just feels weird."

"I know what you mean," Peter said. "I almost asked for another charge to keep myself busy. But, I wanted to make sure that I could always be open for calling."

"So what do you do with all your spare time?" Leo asked. "I know how it can be with having nothing to do but sit around."

"Actually, I've started writing a self-help book," Peter said. "It was a really cool idea when I thought about it. I mean, I can help innocents and keep myself open for the sisters to call me for help. It's really convenient," Peter said, looking extremely satisfied with himself. "Where are the boys?"

"They're asleep for the moment," Leo said, looking at the baby monitor expectantly.

"And when are the girls coming home?" Peter asked.

"I don't know," Leo said. "Piper said something about marinating chicken for a special dish tonight. Why?"

"Because it seems to me that the main reason you called was because you were bored and wanted someone to talk to," Peter said. "And I have a couple of solutions for that. One, we can fix dinner right now and surprise Piper so you to can spend some 'quality time' with Piper," Peter winked at Leo who laughed, "Or, you can forget the dinner planned for tonight and take her out."

Leo looked at his brother in law in shock. He hadn't realized how well he knew the family. Leo had called him because he was bored. All the clothes were folded, the dishes done, the garden was weeded, and nothing needed to be fixed. "I don't know about going out, but cooking dinner sounds better than playing Solitaire."

"Well, let's get to it," Peter said, moving into the kitchen and rolling up his sleeves.

Over the next hour, the two Whitelighters joked and cooked without interruption. Then, Chris started crying. "I'd better go get him," Leo said. "I'll be right back." Peter continued stirring the rice, and checked on the freshly steamed vegetables. "Peter!" Leo called.

Peter orbed upstairs into Chris' room to find Leo holding both Chris and Wyatt, with Wyatt's shield up, moving away from a Dark Lighter. "Crossbow," Peter called, taking the Dark Lighter's bow. When it rematerialized in his hands he fired the arrow straight at the Dark Lighter, and vanquished him with his own poison dart. "Still apprehensive?" Peter asked taking Wyatt.

"No," Leo asked. "Just plain scared now. What would have happened if Chris hadn't brought me up here? I might have lost him again," Leo said.

Peter looked at Leo for a moment. "I'm not going to give you a choice anymore," he said, his Halliwell nature beginning to surface. "You're going out with Piper even if I have to drug you both to get you to go."

"What about the boys?" Leo asked. "Who will look after them?"

Peter slapped Leo across the face. "Would you snap out of it!" he yelled. "You are one of the strongest Elders there is and you're so trapped between boredom and apprehension that you're making yourself insane. Now, do I or do I not need to switch places with you?" Peter asked.

"What; you mean me be the Whitelighter and you the parent?" Leo asked. "No, I can do this."

"Then prove it," Peter said walking out of the room into the hallway. "The timer's going off so if you don't want to finish helping me with dinner, then get yourself in a formal suit and get an outfit for Piper and go surprise her with flowers or something; but stop being a wuss."

"I am not being a wuss," Leo said, walking after Peter upset.

"Are too," Peter teased putting Wyatt down in his pen as Leo put Chris down as well.

"Fine," Leo said. "Finish dinner yourself. I'm going on a date with my wife."

After Leo had stomped out of earshot, Peter grabbed the air and pulled it toward him with a "Yes!"

_At P3 . . ._ Leo walked downstairs into the almost empty club. Piper was talking on the phone in the office when he found her. "Hey hot lips," he said, moving in to kiss her.

After a strong kiss Piper pulled back. "And to what do I owe this visit?" she asked.

Leo pulled a bouquet of roses from behind his back and handed them to Piper. "I thought we might go out tonight," he said coyly.

"What about the boys and dinner at home?" she asked halfheartedly, smelling the roses with great interest.

"Peter's taking care of it," Leo said.

"And you expect me to go in these clothes while you have on a suit?" Piper asked.

Leo didn't answer, but instead waved his hand over her image and the dress and earrings he had picked out for her replaced her regular shirt and jeans. With another wave of his hand, her hair moved into a bun, leaving her beautiful face free to shine. "Peter suggested I have an outfit ready," Leo smirked.

"God bless him," Piper said, looking into a mirror at the outfit chosen by Leo.

"So where are we going?" Leo asked.

"I thought the man was supposed to decide," Piper said teasingly.

"A husband always respects his wife's opinions," Leo countered, giving her her jacket.

"Alright, let's go," Piper said.

"Where?" Leo asked.

"You drive, I'll guide. You surprised me, now I get to surprise you," Piper said, winking over her shoulder as she headed out of her office. Leo smiled and followed suit.

_Later that night . . ._ Piper and Leo walked back toward the car. They had had a wonderful, and romantic, meal at a new restaurant Piper had discovered. Leo felt a lot better about himself now. "How do you think the kids are?" Piper asked.

"I'm sure they're fine," Leo answered, kissing her gently on the neck.

"I wish I could say the same for you," a voice in front of them said. They turned to see a Dark Lighter pointing his crossbow at Leo. "Fire in the hole," he said as he shot the loaded arrow at Leo. Piper's explosive powers reduced the Dark Lighter to cinders, but the arrow still struck Leo full on in the chest.

"PETER!" Piper screamed to the night as she reached and pulled the arrow painfully out of Leo's chest.

Peter orbed by them and without even asking began to heal Leo. Piper cried silently as Peter healed Leo's poisoned body. Once the light from Peter's hands had faded, Leo opened his eyes slowly. "Hey Peter," Leo said.

"Now you can be worried," Peter joked, pulling him to his feet. "You guys okay to drive, or would you like to take the Whitelighter cab. No charge," he added smirking.

"Just get us home," Piper said.

After Peter and the others were done orbing away, a figure shimmered into the night by them. He picked up the arrow and smelt it. "The plan is working perfectly," he said to no one; then shimmered out.

A/N: I know this is another story practically but it makes it easier to continue on the same story than to start a brand new space on fanfiction. Review please.


	17. When the Moon is Full

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but I wish I could be in it.

When the Moon is Full

It had been a couple days since Leo was attacked, and it seemed that nothing was wrong in the house. Paige had a new boyfriend, and Phoebe got a raise.

"You want to know the coolest thing about you getting a raise Phoebs?" Paige asked.

"What's that Paige?" Phoebe asked.

"Now you can buy me those twenty some odd birthday presents you owe me," Paige said, throwing Phoebe a very childish grin.

"In your dreams," Phoebe said. "Although I guess I could take you shopping with me today. I need a new outfit for a banquet tomorrow night, and I want a new one."

"Sure," Paige said. "Let's get going. I take a long time to shop."

"We'll be back at about sunset Piper," Phoebe called upstairs.

"See ya then," Piper answered. Since Leo's attack she had made Leo and Peter go out and do things together to loosen him up so he wouldn't feel like it was his fault. She heard the front door open and close twice, and she knew they were back.

Piper walked downstairs to find Leo laying on the couch sweating and Peter coming back into the living room with a damp washcloth. "What happened?" she asked alarmed.

"I don't know," Peter said. "He just collapsed in the middle of trying to return a serve."

"You were playing tennis?" she asked Leo. "I thought you hated sports."

"I do, but today I feel differently about them," Leo answered weakly.

"Yeah, he says he's never played before, and yet he is still able to play harder than most professional athletes. I really broke a sweat trying to beat him, which I did do by the way," Peter said proudly, while tenderly patting Leo's sweating forehead.

"Could this have anything to do with that Dark Lighter arrow?" Piper asked. "Some kind of weird side effect?"

"Only if it wasn't dark lighter poison on that arrow," Peter said. "Do you have the arrow?"

"No, I dropped it on the ground."

"Well, I don't know what to do because I don't know what's wrong," Peter said. "His emotions are in check, so that's not what it is. I'm just at a loss here."

"I'm just tired from that game," Leo said, pushing himself into a sitting position. "Really, there's nothing wrong with me."

"Okay," Peter said, handing the washcloth to Piper. "I gotta go, the Elders want to talk to me. I think they found out about the other night."

Peter orbed out of the manor and Piper put her hand on Leo's forehead. "You're not feverish, maybe you are just fatigued. Oh well. Phoebe and Paige are out shopping and the boys are asleep. Care to wash off that funk?" Piper asked, walking her hand up his leg.

Leo's only response was a smile as he followed her upstairs.

_Later that day . . . _Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Peter and the boys were all seated at the table having dinner. Piper had planned a chowder with biscuits for dinner, but after Leo and her had finished "showering", and after Leo begged her, they had grilled marinated steak. Normally Leo liked his steak well done, but tonight he asked for it medium rare.

After dinner the five of them sat around discussing things in the other's lives. The girls had found it hysterically funny that Peter had actually been able to publish his self help book, titled "Asking the Stars". Phoebe and Paige were in the middle of talking about how many outfits they had to sort through before they could pick one, when the power went out. "That's strange," Leo said. "I just checked that circuit breaker that last week."

"Oh well," Peter said. "Let's just leave it off for now, and go outside. It's a beautiful night, and the moon is full."

They all grabbed their drinks and headed into the backyard where Peter and Leo had organized a very simple patio. After everyone seated themselves, the power came back on inside. "Just our luck," Phoebe said. "As soon as we" But she was stopped midsentence by Leo's behavior. He was jerking uncontrollably in his chair, and eventually toppled over onto the grass.

Piper went down beside him and tried to stop his shaking. "Leo," she called. "Leo, what's wrong?"

But Leo didn't answer. He kept shaking and shaking, letting out a moan here and there, when Piper withdrew herself. Leo had begun to change, his fingers producing claws, and his body growing fur at an accelerated rate. Peter grabbed Piper and pulled her back.

"What's going on?" she asked, grabbing her sisters' hands for both emotional and magical support. "What's happening?"

Peter could only stare, until it seems he found his voice again. "Get inside," he yelled pointing at the door. "He's been infected with werewolf venom!"

A/N: Cool twist huh? Plz R&R!


	18. Werewolves of 'Frisco

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but I wish I could be in it.

Werewolves of 'Frisco

Peter turned back to the girls. "Get inside!" he yelled. "If he bites you there's no hope for saving him."

The girls quickly ran inside and shut the door behind them. Even with their hearts beating loudly in their chests they could still hear Leo moaning as the transformation continued. Peter approached him, cautiously, and trying to talk soothingly too him. "Leo, fight it. You're a Whitelighter, you can do this. Just fight it," Peter said.

But Leo didn't seem like he was listening. Full changed into the werewolf he brought himself to stand his full seven feet tall, raised his head, and let out an earsplitting howl that echoed through the night. The girls covered their ears from the sound of it, while Peter simply closed his eyes and stood his ground.

The werewolf Leo moved toward Peter and stared him down with his new amber eyes, growling loudly. Then, Leo pushed Peter sprawling into the doors leading back to the house and took off at a fierce run.

Paige opened the door and helped Peter to his feet. "Get the Book of Shadows," he said, straightening himself. When Piper came back downstairs with the Book, Peter took it and turned toward the back of the Book. "Werewolves," he read aloud. "Pack demons that have almost no active powers. They can sense a being's true form, and can only be vanquished by silver. A being becomes a werewolf after being infected by the venom of a werewolf. Gifted with great strength and invisibility from mortals when transformed, werewolves have no memory of who they are as the wolf and are immune to witch powers. A werewolf will become permanently trapped in wolf form if it kills a witch before the full moon is done."

"What are we going to do?" Piper asked frantic. "We can't just let him become a full fledged werewolf."

"Chill Piper," Peter said sternly. "I have no intention of letting him be lost to us. But, the Book doesn't say anything about undoing the curse of a werewolf."

"That's it," Phoebe said. She took the book and flipped back a few pages. "Here it is," she exclaimed. "Unbecoming a Werewolf. I remembered that we had to look up how to get Piper to unbecome a Wendigo. It says that to undo the curse of the werewolf the victim of the curse must drink a special antidote."

"Okay, how do we get the werewolf to drink this potion?" Paige asked. "It's not like Piper can freeze him and pour it down his throat."

"We'll have to think about that. But first, let's get to work on that potion," Peter said, snapping his fingers and starting a fire under the pot they used for potion making.

_In the city park . . ._ Werewolf Leo sat on the ground, the empty loneliness engulfing him in the moonlit night. Leo's wandering thoughts were interrupted by a demon shimmering in front of him. "Hello Leo," it said, looking at him with no fear. Leo growled at the demon, seeing his true form as a demon.

"You needn't be afraid of me," he said, kneeling down. "I've come to help you. My name is Jenalk, and I know the way to cure you from being a werewolf."

Leo only growled in response.

"Don't you want to be rid of the loneliness inside of you?" Jenalk asked, staring him down. "Don't you want to be your true self again? All I ask in return is that you do one favor for me first."

Leo looked at him. The demon wasn't lying, he could tell that. Leo nodded his head.

"Good," Jenalk said, smiling slightly. "Just to prove that I am legit" Jenalk put two fingers in his mouth then whistled. The whistle pierced through the night and startled Leo that he stood up and began growling fiercely at Jenalk. But Jenalk paid him no head, and watched as three more werewolves bounded up. "Leo meet Angelina, William, and Tara." Leo gaped at the fact that so many werewolves would follow this demon.

"Do we have a deal?" Jenalk asked, offering Leo his outstretched hand. Leo reached out one of his own and shook it. "Very well. Here is what you need to do. . ."

A/N: You can probably guess what the demon wants him to do. But I'll bet you can't guess how the Charmed Ones are going to try to get Leo back.


	19. Piper's Love

To my readers: Thank you.

Jadealmasy: I'm glad you enjoy the stories.

Rachel: I'm sorry that you don't like the werewolf twist.

ZeDude: Thanks for supporting me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but I wish I could be in it.

Piper's Love

Piper and Phoebe were adding ingredients to and stirring the potion while Paige was scrying for Leo. Peter orbed back into the manor, brining the silent tension slight relief.

"Well?" Piper asked.

"The Elders want us to do it our way," Peter said. He orbed a glass of water to him and took a drink before continuing. "They said that if he becomes a full werewolf that we have to vanquish him or they'll do it for us." Peter tried to laugh at the irony he felt at that remark. "Can you believe that? They told us to vanquish one of the members of this family!" Peter threw the glass of water at the closest wall. Paige caught it and placed it on the table. "Anger won't help us get Leo back," she said quietly.

"I know that," Peter sobbed, sitting down in a chair. Piper moved over to him and they embraced, with her on her knees. "I just don't want to lose him."

Piper took his face in her hands. "We won't," Piper said resolutely. She was reassuring herself and Peter that they would get Leo back.

Suddenly, the crystal jumped to the park and stayed there. Phoebe ran and filled up two vials of the potion and the four of them orbed out.

They orbed into the park and began looking for Leo. Peter and Phoebe went off in one direction with one vial and Piper and Paige with the other in the opposite direction.

Paige and Piper walked arm in arm, looking in every bush for any sign of Leo. "Help!" they heard a woman scream.

Piper and Paige hurried toward the voice to see a young woman running as fast as she could and being chased by a werewolf. Paige yelled, "Rock!" and threw it at the werewolf, tripping it up enough for the young woman to finish getting to them, gasping for breath. "Thank you so much," she said.

"We're not out of the park yet," Piper said, nudging her slightly behind herself and Paige.

The werewolf shook itself and moved toward them growling. "Paige," Piper whispered. "Let's get her out of here."

Paige turned and grabbed the woman and Piper and orbed them out. "Peter come home!" Piper called while still being orbed.

Once back in the manor, followed shortly by Phoebe and Peter, Piper asked the young woman her name. "My name is Natalie," she said, twisting her blonde hair nervously. She looked at Peter, and whispered to Paige, "Is he your Whitelighter? He's cute."

Paige made a mental note to tell Peter about that, but then asked, "How did you know he's a Whitelighter?"

"I may be a power striped witch, but I still know about magic," Natalie said.

"You're a witch?" Phoebe asked, looking at her sisters in alarm.

"Sort of," Natalie said. "I mean my active powers got taken from me, but I can still do simple spells."

Their conversation was cut short when a fireball blasted the parlor doors to pieces. In walked Jenalk, and he was followed closely by a werewolf. Upon seeing the werewolf Peter whispered, "Leo."

"That's right Whitelighter," Jenalk said. "Leo. Now, I'm not going to waste time on pleasantries; so do it!" he yelled.

Leo leapt across the room and knocked Peter and Phoebe into the hallway. Paige he knocked onto the stairs. While Leo was fighting with Peter, Phoebe, and Paige, Jenalk had cast another fireball at Piper and had managed to knick her. Natalie moved to try to help her, but was vanquished herself with another of Jenalk's fireballs. Leo moved over to Piper and picked her up as though she were a rag doll. He moved back to Jenalk.

"Well done Leo," Jenalk said, placing his hand on Leo's arm. "Well done." They shimmered out as Paige called "Piper!"

In a cavern in the underworld . . . Leo placed Piper down on a small outcropping of rock, as Jenalk watched from a distance. Three other demons shimmered in behind him. "Jenalk," one of the females said.

"What is it Tara?" Jenalk hissed, not turning around.

"When do we kill the Charmed One?" she asked.

"Soon," Jenalk said. "She will die soon."

"Good," William said. "I'm tired of looking like a werewolf."

"Leave," Jenalk said. "He doesn't know the difference yet, and he will if you're here! Go."

The three demons shimmered out just as Leo turned around. Jenalk put on his charming smile. "You know what you have to do Leo," Jenalk said. "You have to wake her and kill her to become human. I'll leave you if that's what you want."

Leo turned his huge wolf head and nodded. Jenalk shimmered out and Leo turned his attention back to Piper. He gently nudged her with his muzzle, waking Piper.

"Leo?" she asked.

Leo growled softly in response.

"What am I doing here?" Piper asked, moving slightly upward in the outcropping.

Leo moved a finger across his throat. "Oh," Piper said. Then a thought came to Piper. "Halliwell matrons in the realms far and above, Return to me the man that I love."

Piper watched as Leo howled in pain and retreated from the rock. His fur began to recede and he also shrank back to his normal size. "Leo," Piper dared to breathe.

Leo, completely naked, lay on the rock floor of the cavern as Piper came over to him. "Piper," he breathed. "Your spell won't last long. Have you got the antidote?"

"Right here," she said, handing him the vial and removing the cork. Leo swallowed the potion and gasped for breath.

"Can you orb us out of here?" Piper asked.

"I'll definitely try," Leo said, taking her hand and closing his eyes. Breathing deeply they orbed out of the cavern as Jenalk was shimmering in. "NO!" he yelled. His yell echoed through the now empty chamber.

A/N: Let me know what you think. I want reviews people!


	20. Vengeful Vanquish

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, but I wish I could be in it.

Vengeful Vanquish

Jenalk threw a fireball at the wall in frustration. "How'd that witch do it?" he yelled at the others.

"Jenalk, we are just as confused as you," Tara said, moving to him and placing her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to pacify him.

"I am not going to be taken down by these witless witches," Jenalk said.

"Oh yes you are," a female voice from all of them said.

The demons turned to see the Charmed Ones standing in the same cavern, each with eyes set dangerously on them. Peter stood behind them with his arms crossed across his chest, his eyes just as dangerous as the girls.

"The bitches themselves," William said.

Piper turned her stare onto William, causing him to back down. "You're going to pay for what you did to this family," Piper said.

"Am I?" Jenalk asked, moving to the front of the demons.

"Enough talk!" Tara said, throwing an energy ball at the girls.

"Energy ball!" Paige yelled. Catching the ball, Paige threw the ball back at Tara and vanquished her.

"No!" Angelique yelled, shimmering out. She shimmered in behind the girls and lunged at Piper with an athame. Phoebe turned and caught her arm, kicked the athame into the air, levitated up and caught it. Dropping down right on top of Angelique, the top hit the floor. Phoebe grabbed the athame and plunged it in Angelique's stomach, vanquishing her.

"William wait!" Jenalk yelled, as William threw his own fireball at the girls. Peter who reacted, throwing what looked like a demon attack when Paige had orbed it at the fireball decimating them both into smoke. Peter threw another one, and when it William, he froze solid.

"I didn't know you could do that," Paige whispered.

"Even Whitelighters can fight," Peter whispered, smirking.

"Well, well, well," Jenalk said. "So the Charmed Ones work together. Let's see how well the lead witch does alone. No Whitelighter healing."

"Done," Piper said, moving her hands and blowing up William, but only blasting Jenalk back to the far wall.

Laughing Jenalk stood up. "You see," he said, forcing himself onto his two feet, "I'm not as easy to beat as you thought."

"A problem which I will shortly remedy," she said, grabbing her sisters' hands.

"You can't do that!" Jenalk whined. "You're supposed to do it on your own."

"I am," Piper said. "Demon of hell, Jenalk by name; Now does these witches set his soul aflame."

Jenalk's body began erupting in flames, and in a yell, he was gone, leaving only a pile of ash on the floor.

"But Piper," Peter asked. "Wasn't that cheating?"

"No," Piper said, turning to face Peter. "He never said I couldn't use a Power of Three spell."

Laughing, Peter orbed all of them out of the underworld back to their home in the manor.

A/N: This is the last chapter on this particular story. I may use characters from this one in other stories, but no more chapters on this story. Please read my other stories though.


End file.
